empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Kings X: Multifarious Bonds/Episode 2: The Lady of Chrysanthemums
The Lady of Chrysanthemums is the second episode of Ancient Kings X: Multifarious Bonds. Plot After Joshua sensed a familiar presence in the lobby, he went to the place immediately. He saw a brunette maiden gazing upon his oil paintings. When he approached her, the maiden turned to see him. This caused him to be surprised by her unexpected arrival. He asked if she was the woman he met times ago: namely Chrysanthine. However, who exactly is she as related to Joshua's experiences in his journey? Storyline They looked at each other as if they have not met yet. "Is that you... Chrysanthine?" Joshua asked. "Yes, Joshua. It has been a long time since we first met in the village," the maiden answered. Joshua looked away from her. His cheeks were reddened by the light tint of carnations. "What's wrong?" Chrysanthine asked innocently. "N-Nothing in particular...!" Joshua answered hastily. "What brings you here, anyway?" Joshua asked, trying to change the topic. "I have come to find you. Is your halberd still well taken care of?" "Of course." "I see..." "I entreat you: Come with me to the King's Lounge and we'll talk." "Okay," answered Chrysanthine. While they were walking to the Iounge, Cephelia noticed them. "Is that his visitor?" she wondered. They stopped before the lounge's entrance. Joshua knocked on the door. Reius heard it. "Coming!" He opened the door and saw the two. "Hey, isn't that..?" Darkstorm drops in behind them ready to defend Joshua upon command. Valius, from behind Reius, noticed the familiar woman during his journeys, as he walked among the group and said, "Is it really you?" Darkstorm taps Joshua's shoulder. Chrysanthine looked at Valius. "You must be Valius of Fenix's Pinion, if I remember correctly. It's been a long time since I joined you in your adventures. Not to mention my mother's curiosity concerning your lineage." She smiled. Darkstorm Sniffs Chrysanthine's head curiously "It has been a very long time, my lady." Said Valius as he bows down, giving respects to Chrysanthine. "Oh, no need for such formality. Besides, we are friends around these parts," said Chrysanthine. "Oh, I should mind my manners. I am Chrysanthine Emperiales, daughter of Lady Chrysthine of Crystherum. Also a lance blacksmith under the hood." "She's the one who forged Astreia's lance—the Lys, halberd of moonlight," Reius added. "Int'resting," Louisius commented. "Fair maiden, take a seat, if you please," Thomas told her. "Thank you," Chrysanthine responded. "Now, about that halberd..." Joshua picked up the halberd Lys and showed it to her. "I see. It still stands out with its glory. I understand that you cherish this gift amidst the passing of Queen Astreia," Chrysanthine observed. "Well, you do know me. I am fond of cherishing every moment I have with the ones dear to me," Joshua replied. "I agree." Chrysanthine smiled mildly and brushed her hazelnut brown hair with her right hand. Darkstorms attempts to connect to Chrysanthines mind only to get rejected again "Interesting. Very interesting. There so much history that we're learning. It's good to learn some history every now and again." Valius smiles as well. Raymond tapped the furry back of the lupine Darkstorm. He started to rebuke him silently. "How rude of you, Darkstorm... Do practice courtesy and ask for permission even just once," he whispered to him. "I agree, Valius," Joshua replied. "Anyways, I humbly request for the attention of the Ventilus Queen," Chrysanthine spoke. "Behold, I am present. How may I help thee?" Caitlineia asked. "It is nice to meet you. What is your name, your Highness?" "I am Caitlineia Eurius, born of my Pagonian mother and Eurian father." "I see..." Chrysanthine said. She shaked hands with the queen. "Perhaps you know of Queen Astreia Lucernumbrea, yes?" "Of course. She is Joshua's first spouse and the first Ventilus Queen of the 10th generation. What of it?" "I am her blacksmith since she was still living. Did Joshua tell you of Queen Astreia's final act for him and the next queen?" "Yes. It is bless the next queen with her lost magical arts of Ancient Photokinesis. It is symbolic for her reincarnation." "I see, it must be a regeneration when the old body dies out, a new one is regenerated in it's place" Said Valius. "Symbolical, Valius. It does not mean that Astreia literally regenerates. As you know, reincarnation does not happen physically: it's all inside," Joshua refuted. "Well, she also did that for me to see her bearings even in my second wife. I should say, it is a great blessing. How blissful it is to reminisce those joyful memories we had together." Thomas jestfully nudged Joshua to the side. "So lucky, aren't you, Joshua?" Thomas smiled. "I am yet to find one, though. I am envious of you." Joshua smiled back. "That is all right. I wish you blessings from PHOTOS that he will guide you to your destined spouse." Louisius thought of the past disputes in his homeland and his experiences caused by such strife. "Speaking of Astreia, I remember Algis and his band of rebels. How dreadful of Brian to manipulate them to do his bidding..." Darkstorm walks to the window on all fours his wolf tail swaying "Who is this Algis & Brian? And who are these rebels you speak of?" Asked Valius, wondering who those rebels are. "Oh, them. I suppose I should tell you of the past conflicts between the Pyronian monarchy and the common folk of a village near Calderum City," answered Joshua. "Algis Fercolasia is the commander of the renegades and is the one who started the rebellion, whereas Brian Fenricteum is the mastermind of the rebellion. He manipulated those rebels for his hidden plan: to recover the Ancient Erebokinetic energy from Astreia to increase his strength even more. Such energy, when sufficient, is enough to engulf Antiquus in magical darkness. Only a practitioner of Ancient Photokinesis is able to stop it." "Brian also tried to erase Queen Astreia from existence because she was a practitioner of Ancient Photokinesis which can stop him from carrying out his plan. Thus, he had two goals in mind. Furthermore, Queen Astreia is dubbed by few as the legendary 'Moonlight Priestess' because of her strange ability to cast both Photokinetic and Erebokinetic spells, despite they are of opposite affinities," explained Chrysanthine. Darkstorm's attention is caught by the mention of the Moonlight Priestess and looks straight at Chrysanthine "Wow, that's deep." Said Valius, feeling amazed & a little concern about the past. "Darkstorm, what's the matter?" asked Raymond. Darkstorm focuses his power inhaling deep "Can you hear me guys," He says to them telepathically his voice sounding no more than a whisper "In behalf of them, loud and clear," Joshua's thoughts speak to Darkstorm. "What's the matter?" "The term 'Moonlight priestess' I heard of it before," Darkstorm says to Joshua looking to Chrysanthine, " Her scent is strange to me." Joshua heard Darkstorm's voice in his mind. All of a sudden, in a short-term vision, he saw Chrysanthine for a second, then his mind went into a static, revealing the face of a seven-eyed entity before him. The vision stopped immediately while Joshua was clutching his head in pain. Chrysanthine and Caitlineia were the first ones to react. "Are you all right, Joshua?" Chrysanthine asked. "I-I'm fine...." he struggled. "I can tell that you do not feel good," Caitlineia responded, rubbing her husband's head. "I presume that it is another vision, yes?" "I know not," Joshua said. "It just appeared to me without my consent." "Please, tell us about it Joshua? What did you see?" Asked Valius. Darkstorm's lupine ears perk up Joshua sighed in response to Valius' exclusion of his regal title when calling his name. "I saw Chrysanthine in my mind but a seven-eyed creature adorned in a stole of fire replaced her in the blink of an eye." "Dude, that sounds like your vision earlier, if I still remember it clearly," Thomas said. "Yet it is slightly different," Louisius responded. "In a way." "Speaking of the first vision, did it happen after Valius said that he would like to see the Vis Herae of this generation, right?" Jamesche asked for clarification. "Just a thought, anyway." "Now that I think of it, you are correct, miliege," Flarius confirmed. Deep in thought, Joshua is staring at the floor. "One day I would like to see this new generation's Vis Herae," he remembered Valius' words. "Her scent is strange to me," he recalled Darkstorm's mind message. Then he visualized the first vision, wherein he saw a multitude of unknown creatures and the Antiquian women standing below them, including Chrysanthine, the same brunette maiden he saw in his two visions and the one he met at the castle lobby. "It's coming together," Joshua announced. "Oh, brother's about to tell us something!" Severina exclaimed. "Found a lead now, eh?" Louisius commented. "One of us..." Joshua paused. The moment of silence dropped by the King's Lounge. "....is a Vis Hera," Joshua finished. Darkstorm tilts his head, "A what?" he telepathized. An awkward silence came in, followed by the sound of a calm breeze passing by. Joshua put his hand on his forehead in frustration. Darkstorm looks at Chrysanthine tilting his head "W-What is it..?" Chrysanthine wondered. "Have you even paid attention to what we were discussing minutes ago?" Joshua asked Darkstorm in a rhetorical way. Dark mimes the motion of laughter and lays down Joshua chuckled. "So... Should we figure out on who is the Vis Hera now or should we take a lunch break while we figure this out?" Asked Valius. "Oh, it is already a quarter to twelve noon, huh?" Joshua realized. "Okay, let us take a break for now and we will have a discussion later on who is the Vis Hera here and our plans in Demersus Beach." "Speaking of which, this seems interesting," Severina said. "How about you, dear niece?" "M-me?" Aeravelia asked for clarification. "I-I guess I am... I wish Everburn will join us if he wants to." "That is so you," Severina commented. A very familiar voice appears behind Aeravelia," You call for me?" Aeravelia was startled and turned to see the familiar entity. "E-Everburn!" "Wow, did not see you there," Joshua commented. Vorkata Eveburn bows to Joshua, "I owe my training to you my king," he says hugging Aeravelia kissing her on the forehead. "T'is a pleasure," Joshua responded. Chrysanthine, deep in thought, was staring at the floor. "What's up?" Joshua asked. "Oh, nothing in particular," Chrysanthine answered. "I'm just wondering about who you were referring to." "Referring to what?" "The Vis Herae," Chrysanthine replied. She brushed her hazelnut brown hair with her right hand, pondering on the topic. "I see..." confirmed Joshua. "We'll talk about that after lunch break, all right?" "I understand." Vorkata Everburn walks to his king with a stack of paper work, "Another set sir, Laws mostly for the merchants." "We of the Empyrean Conclave shall decide accordingly," Joshua answered. "The council is both legislative and executive in these parts, right?" Reius asked Flarius. "Yeah. The judicial is a different set of people, composed of Magistrates," Flarius explained. "Got it," Reius confirmed. Valius, meanwhile, continues pondering over on who is the Vis Hera, while looking out the window, looking outside. He sighs & said "Sounds like the Vis Herae are really special. I wonder what are their purpose? And I wonder if they really can do magic? That would be something to see." After the lunch break... Joshua crossed his arms, checking if they have settled down. Caitlineia sat beside Joshua. She began to think of the Vis Hera's identity. There was a short moment of silence within the lounge. "Now, without further delay, I shall tell you who I think is the Vis Hera," Joshua proclaimed. Chrysanthine was getting curious. She looked at the floor. "Before that, it all started when I listened to Valius' words regarding his desire to meet the Vis Herae. Suddenly, without my knowledge, certain figments revealed themselves in my mind. I saw some giant seven-eyed creatures with a multitude of Antiquian women with them, including someone I know well during my journey." "During his journey? That would surely mean..." Chrysanthine thought. "Now, in the second part, I saw another group of figments when I perceived Darkstorm's telepathic message. I saw the figment of the face of that 'someone' which, in a split-second, was replaced by a seven-eyed creature's face I saw in the previous figment." "I see," Louisius understood. "But who is that 'someone' and what are her abilities as a Vis Hera?" "The abilities are not known yet, but from those figments that just arrived in my head tells me that something bad is about to happen," Joshua answered. "I see. So it is just a hunch?" Louisius asked for clarification. "Maybe," Joshua answered. "However, from those figments, I conclude that the Vis Hera is..." Joshua rubbed his chin. His companions were waiting in suspense. Joshua pointed at Chrysanthine. "...Chrysanthine Emperiales." Everburn puts a hand on his sword ready to spring to the defense upon command Joshua reached forth his right hand before Everburn. "We're not apprehending her." Darkstorm barks twice then telepathically says, " are you sure, we can't afford mistakes." "Yes, I'm sure," Joshua replied in confidence. In the blink of an eye, the security alarm blared in the lounge. Five Royal Constructs barged through the entrance and hurriedly went to their positions. "Our mighty Constructor, the Shell Systems has caused the security breach," one of the constructs voiced in. "Confirmed, Construct 0814207. Get back to the frontlines," Joshua commanded. "Order confirmed," voiced Royal Construct 0814207. "Relaying commands to neighboring constructs and initiating synchronization." The five Royal Constructs barged out in immediate obedience. "Men, let us proceed to the contaminated area," Joshua told his fellow men. "Oh yeah, beat down!" Reius exclaimed. "You can count on me," Louisius responded. "I'm in!" Thomas said. "Women, I urge you to stay here for safety," Joshua said. "Take care, my beloved," Caitlineia responded. Chrysanthine looked at Joshua and nodded in agreement. Everburn hugs Aeravelia before joining Joshua at his side Darkstorm looks to joshua and telepathically says, "With your permission I wish to remain here to keep them protected." Joshua nodded. "I leave them in your hands," he telepathically relayed. Afterwards, he ran off outside in a normal pace. Reius, Flarius, and the other Ancient Kings follow suit. Everburn follows joshua as Dark lays down on the ground keeping an eye on the others. Chrysanthine was at the front of a window, looking at a panoramic view of the outside world. She saw a large construct moving toward the castle. Darkstorm looks to Chryanthine and tries to Telepathically speak to her, " something the matter?" "I wonder if Joshua and his companions can defeat that machine," Chrysanthine relayed in telepathy. "It looks fully armed. Not that I doubt their abilities, but... I must help if the need arises." Category:Episodes